Zwyczajny dzień z życia Kandy
by Lajt Hane
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak wygląda zwyczajny dzień Kandy Yuu? Nie? A może się domyślacie? Cóż... na pewno nie jest normalny... I to bardzo...


Jak wygląda zwyczajny dzień Kandy?

Chłopak rano wstaje. Bardzo wcześnie warto wspomnieć. Po masie ciężkich ćwiczeń, zabiera się za to, co lubi robić. Za mordowanie wrednych rannych ptaszków, które niemiłosiernie drą się pod jego oknem. A przynajmniej on tak twierdzi. Gdy wszystkie już oskubie, ściela łóżko. Następnie opuszcza swój pokój, kierując się do kafeterii. Po drodze wszystkich odrzuca swoim seksownym wzrokiem, co tu oznacza zabójczym. Zamawia swoje ukochane soba tempura i siada samotnie. Zaczyna jeść. Gdy tylko ktoś próbuje się dosiąść do jego stołu zmiata go spojrzeniem. Cieszmy się, że nie jest Bazyliszkiem, bo wszyscy w Czarnym Zakonie by już nie żyli jak te ranne biedne stworzenia. Po spałaszowaniu posiłku, najczęściej idzie na dwór. Z dala od wrzasków i wybuchów, które codziennie goszczą w Kwaterze. Siada pod drzewem, kładąc obok Mugen'a. Nie wsłuchuje się ptaki, bo ich już nie ma. Wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. Zamyka oczy i bliżej nikt nie wie, co robi. Medytuje, śpi? Jedno jest pewnie, kto mu przerwie ten powącha kwiatki od spodu. I tak w błogim spokoju odpoczywa do obiadu. Jeśli chodzi o ten posiłek, to jest chyba najgorsza dla niego rzecz na świecie. A nie są gorsze. Ale ten tłum, zapach żarcia i wrzaski. Masakra. Wstaje, po chwili kieruje się do jadalni. Widząc z daleka ten rozgardiasz, wyjmuje swój skarb i wycina wszystkie rzeczy znajdujące się na jego drodze. Uśmiecha się na widok tych potoków krwi. Dosyć spokojny podchodzi do okienka oraz zamawia posiłek. Wraz z nim idzie do stołu. Je. Po dość krótkim czasie zapełniony, oddaje brudne naczynia. O tej porze, ma kilka wyborów. Albo kieruję się do biblioteki i czyta, albo idzie ćwiczyć, albo idzie uprzykszać innym życie. Dla ciekawości pozycja trzecia jest najczęściej używana. Przemierzając korytarze obraża wszystkich i wszystko, czerpiąc z tego jedynie satysfakcję. Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem rozkoszuje się bólem na ich twarzach, a jednak nie czując ani krzty smutku. Często lubi też uciąć komuś nóżki od krzesła, usprawiedliwiając się długością Mugena. I tak maszeruje po całym Czarnym Zakonie. Jeśli mu się nudzi, robi inne ciekawe rzeczy. Naprzykład siedzi w ciemnym pokoju wśród stosów rupieci i rozmyśla nad beznadziejnym życiem. Każdy dzień według niego jest taki sam. Sam nie przyznaje się do tego, że chciałby coś w nim zmienić. Prycha, jeśli wogóle takie coś pomyśli. Mając dość nudy kieruje się na kolację. W kafeterii jest już mniej osób, a ślady szkarłatu zostały już dawno zmyte z podłogi. Kolejny raz idzie do okienka i odbiera swoje jedzenie. Oraz w tej samej monotonni codzienności sam jak palec, których odciął wiele, siada. Pałaszuje swoje japońskie danie. Na końcu dziękuje za posiłek i idzie do pokoju. Wchodzi, a następnie zamyka drzwi na klucz, nie chcąc widzieć nieproszonych gości. Siada na krześle. Czyta lub niczym tępak wpatruje się przez okno na niebo. Gdy widzi, że słońce zaszło za horyzontem, przebiera się. Układa ubranie Egzorcysty w kosteczkę. Sam wsuwa się pod kołdrę, uprzednio odkładając katanę w honorowym miejscy. Obraca się na bok, przodem do ściany i próbuje zasnąć.

Tak wygląda zwyczajny dzień Kandy.

Tak przynajmniej było zanim nie spotkał chłopaka imieniem Allen Walker.

* * *

-Hej Moyashi!

Potargał białowłosego chłopaka trochę brutalnie za ramię. Właściwie, to jego wina. Co się idiota rozsiada na jego miejscu?

Zauważył, że ten niemrawo otworzył szare tęczówki i przetarł je. Jego wzrok nadal w pół śnie skierował się na twarz Azjaty.

-Kanda?-Mruknął jakby nie widząc dokładnie stojącego przed nim Egzorcysty.

Szatyn skrzyżował podenerwowany ręce na piersi spoglądając na niego z ukosa.

-Won stąd, Moyashi!-Warknął nieprzyjaźnie, a jego brwi skierowały się ku dołowi. A w ogóle, po co ma być miły?

-Jestem Allen Ba-Kanda!-Krzyknął mniejszy całkowicie się rozbudzając. Wstał, jakby chciał dodać swoim słowom pewności, ale niestety niesięgał do czubka głowy Yuu.

Prychnął zirytowany wrzaskiem Walkera, więc odwrócił głowę.

Obaj znajdowali się akurat w ciemnej już bibliotece. Japończyk chciał właśnie siąść w swoim ulubionym kacie, gdy jakiś wredny czubek zajął już jego miejsce, śpiąc sobie w najlepsze. Tym kimś był właśnie białowłosy.

Zaczął się trochę denerwować, bo "kolega po fachu" uparcie grzał sobie miejsce i jakoś nie było widać by miał zamiar je opuścić.

-Mam się powtarzać.-Jego wzrok znowu padł na jego sylwetkę.-Bierz tyłek z mojego miejsca!

Nie zrozumiał tego, ale szarooki uśmiechnął się dziwnie rozbawiony.

-Nie pisze nigdzie, że to twoje miejsce.-Powiedział nie tracąc tego zawadiackiego uśmieszku.

Chłopak pozbawił Mugena pokrowca i mocnym ruchem wystrugał w stole, na którym obecnie znajdował się Allen, kilka japońskich znaczków. Spojrzał na swoje dzieło i rzekł:

-Teraz jest, więc zjeżdżaj!

Albinos przechylił głowę przyglądając się Kanji wyrytymi na drewnianym blacie. Mruknął coś niezadowolony, ale po chwili jakby dostał olśnienia. Zszedł bowiem ze stołu, ale usiadł na krześle i położył nogi na stole.

-Moyashi pozbawić cię dolnych kończyn?-Spytał Kanda próbując zawrzeć w swoim głosie jak najwięcej trucizny.

Ten spojrzał na niego nadal rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją. A do tego jeszcze założył ręce za głowę i zaczął gwizdać. Szczyt chamstwa!

Yuu poczuł jak jakaś nachalna żyłka pulsuje na jego czole. Ha on wspaniały Kanda Yuu da się pokonać jakiemuś szczylowi? Bez szans!

Szatyn podszedł do niego i usiadł na jego nogach, przekładając na nie swój ciężar. Usłyszał cichy jęk. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie pod nosem.

-I co, boli?-Spojrzał wprost w szare tęczówki. Podparł głowę na dłoni.

-W-wcale...-Wymruczał drugi, starając się by ten wypowiedziany wyraz zabrzmiał jak najszczerzej.

-Napewno?-Zadał ponownie pytanie coraz usilniej naciskając na jego cienkie jak patyki łydki. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to albo złamie mu nogi, albo złamię się stół czy krzesło.

-Tak!-Powiedział trochę odważniej, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, czekając aż któryś z nich coś zrobi. Walker z nadzieją, że Kanda zejdzie. Yuu chcąc usłyszeć jak Allen jęczy z bólu. To zabrzmiało dwuznacznie.

Długo czekać nie musieli. Nóżki krzesła swoje przeżyły, ale nie tyle by wytrzymać podwójny ciężar. Po chwili usłyszeli trzask i w ułamku sekundy znaleźli się na ziemi.

Azjata otworzył nieświadomie zamknięte oczy. Poczuł jak coś się pod nim porusza. Zdziwiony spojrzał w dół. Jego ręce znajdowały się po dwóch stronach głowy białowłosego, a on niemal stykał się z nim nosami!

Odskoczył jak oparzony do tyłu, nie rozumiejąc, czemu tak dokładnie to robi. Zauważył jak blada twarz chłopaka wykrzywia się z grymasie bólu. Jego wzrok powędrował niżej. Mniejszy trzymał się mocno za kostkę. Che?

-Jednak boli!-Skomentował to wrednie.

-Weź się zamknij!-Odciął mu się białas, uchylając słabo jedną powiekę. Podniósł się na łokciach, a następnie wstał na jednej nodze. Zachwiał się niepewnie i skoczył do przodu. Złapał się regału próbując niestracić równowagi. Kolejny krok. O mało się nie przewrócił.

Yuu przyglądał się poczynaniom chłopaka. Nie rozumiał tego, ale widząc jak ten prawie nie upada, wyprostował się. Podszedł do niego. Chwycił go w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię.

-Co ty robisz?!-Wykrzyknął chłopak waląc go pięściami w jego plecy oraz wierzgając zawzięcie nogami.

-Zamknij się!-Warknął i skierował się do drzwi z albinosem. Otworzył je z buta. Skręcił w lewo.

Nie rozumiał w ogóle, czemu pomaga temu knypkowi. Taka chwilowa zachcianka. Mimo że robił to z własnej woli, to on chyba tego nie zauważał.

-Puść mnie!-Krzyknął i machnął mu butem tuż przed czubkiem nosa. Co za niewdzięcznik.-Postaw mnie do cholery!-Jego kolano musnęło jego ucho.

To już przesada.

Mocnym ruchem zdjął go z ramienia i postawił na ziemi, mocniej naciskając na boląca kostkę. Usłyszał cichy jęk wychodzący z gardła mniejszego. Przywalił pięścią w ścianę po boku głowy chłopaka. Nachylił się tak, że ich twarze dzieliły około 2 milimetry.

-Tak się zachowujesz względem osoby, która próbuje ci pomóc?

Szarooki otworzył oczy. Kanda zobaczył jak na jego policzkach rozkwitły czerwone rumieńce.

-O-od kiedy to jesteś tak miły?-Burknął odwracając wzrok od niego. Co on głupek, myśli, że nie zauważy, że jest taki zarumieniony?

-Od pięciu minut i dwudziestu sekund.-Mruknął.-Bądź zaszczycony tym, że w ogóle poświęcam ci mój drogocenny czas.

Zauważył jak usta mniejszego poruszyły się, lecz nie usłyszał słowa. Nachylił się jeszcze niżej, jakby to miało coś dać. Poczuł jak delikatna jest jego skóra.

-Dziękuję, już sam dojdę. Możesz iść.-Odepchnął go i spróbował zrobić krok. Niezbyt mu wyszło, więc zrobił skok na jednej nodze. Przynajmniej miał ścianę by się jej podeprzeć.

Starszy westchnął widząc poczynania młodszego. Co za idiota... Patrzył jak ten wychodzi na korytarz, w którym znajdują się drzwi do poszczególnych pokoi. Zauważył, że ten podchodzi do barierki i nachyla się jakby miał właśnie rzygnąć. Na szczęście nie było słychać żadnego nieproszonego dźwięku. Zrobił kilka wielgachnych kroków, a po chwili znajdował się tuż koło białasa. Oparł się tyłem o taras.

-Ciemno...-Obrócił głowę.

-Jest noc, czego ty rządasz!-Powiedział kierując wzrok na jasne włosy, które rozsypały się wydłuż jego owali twarzy.

Usłyszał jak chłopak głośno wciąga powietrze.

-Strasznie ciemno jest na dnie...-Mruknął i przeczesał kosmyki.

Jakim dnie do cholery?

Obrócił się, po czym oparł się o całym ciałem o barierkę. Przechylił głowę spoglądając w szare tęczówki Egzorcysty.

-Ale tylko od dna można się odbić.-Dodał odczekując chwilkę.

-He...-Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej.-Mimo to i tak jest tam...-Złapał się za ramiona.-Strasznie...

Kanda nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robi. Przesunął się w kierunku albinosa. Złapał go w pasie i przybliżył do siebie. Przechylił głowę, oraz musnął wargami jego czoło.

Nie wiedział, czemu to robi. To jakaś cześć jego podświadomości mówiła mu by wykonywał dokładnie te czynności, a nie inne.

Poczuł jak jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Odsunął zdezorientowany głowę. Ale po chwili usłyszał szmer. Spojrzał jak usta Walkera poruszając się. Nachylił się, żeby słyszeć jego słowa.

-Jeszcze raz...

Za jego prośbą niczym najwyższym rozkazem ponownie pocałował jego czoło. Kątem oka zauważył jak usta białowłosego unoszą się ku górze.

-Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo miły Kanda...-Szepnął spoglądając prosto w jego ciemne tęczówki.

-Zamknij się, Moyashi.-Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

-Jestem Allen!-Warknął tracąc całą radość. Obrócił głowę.

-Moyashi zawsze będzie tylko Moyashim.-Odgryzł mu się ponownie. Pochylił się do przodu.

-Weź się lepiej nie odzywaj.

-Whoa, jaka zadziorna fasolka! A taka mała!

-Tyyy...

Allen obrócił się, ale za nim pisnął choćby słowo, Yuu zmiażdżył jego wargi swoimi. Czuł jak ten się wierzga przez chwilę, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Następnie musnął językiem jego usta domagając się dostępu. Nie widząc żadnej dla niego pozytywniej reakcji przygryzł jego wargę. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem oraz wsunął się do jego ust. Przejechał po jego podniebieniu, rozkoszując się smakiem chłopaka. Następnie trącił jego język zapraszając go do zabawy. Początkowo nie widział żadnych koncepcji z jego strony, lecz z upływem niedługiego czasu zaczął oddawać my przyjemność. Szatyn złapał go w pasie, a ten zarzucił mu ręce na szyje. Muskali swoje wargi, ich języki dotykał się nawzajem, a oni trwali w tym objęciu, połączeni przez pocałunek.

Po chwili Walker oderwał się od niego, spoglądając nadal głęboko w jego oczy.

-Ba-Kanda!

Japończyk uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ponownie nachylając się nad białowłosym.

* * *

To jedno wydarzenie obróciło całe dotychczasowe życie Kandy do góry nogami, a to za sprawą jednego chłopaka imieniem Allen Walker.

Spójrzmy więc jak teraz wygląda zwyczajny dzień Kandy.

Chłopak rano wstaje. Co prawda ciężko schodzi z łóżka, ale jakoś to robi. Po kilku wyczerpujących ćwiczeniach, bierze się za to co lubi robić. Nie, nie czyta żadnych Bravo Girls! Po prostu morduje pozostałości ptaszków rannych. Dziwi się, czemu jeszcze tu przylatują. Koledzy nie ostrzegli ich przed wielką Kandodzillą? Nieważne. Po tym zaiste ciekawym zajęciu, ubiera się, ściela łóżko i wychodzi. Kierując się do kafeterii jak to ma w planach obrzuca wszystkich morderczym spojrzeniem. Wchodzi do sali, zamawia soba tempura oraz siada. Samotne powtórzę. Gdzieś w połowie posiłku słyszy trzask. Niepewny obraca głowę i widzi to. To jest białowłosego targającego ciężarówkę jedzenie. Robi ten wredny uśmieszek, podczas którego chłopak obrzuca go diabelskim spojrzeniem. Siada gdzieś w kącie. Po chwili jak zauważa nasz inteligent dosiadają się do niego jego przyjaciele. Oczywiście gadają ile wlezie. Kanda zmęczony wrzaskiem opuszcza to miejsce. Tak jak dawniej idzie na dwór, siada pod drzewem i odpoczywa/myśli/medytuje? Błędne skreślić. Ostatnio też czyści swojego Mugena. Gdy uzna porę za stosowną idzie do piekła. To znaczy idzie na obiad. Przy okazji wykorzystuje swój naostrzony miecz. Ludzie coś tam krzyczą, on się cieszy, normalka. Bierze posiłek, ponownie siada sam jak palec i je. Jak najszybciej. Oddaje brudne naczynia. Wychodzi. Nadal ma kilka konkretnych propozycji do zrobienia. Biblioteka, drzewo, wnerwianie ludzi. Ostatnio zainteresował się anatomią ludzką. Szczególnie tą w środku. Ma już niezłe doświadczenie całkiem. Oprócz tego lubi też denerwować Walkera przedrzeźniając go ile wlezie. Nie żeby było mu go żal. W życiu. Czuje satysfakcję widząc tą rozwścieczoną minę. W takim dziwnym jakimś dobrym nastroju, kieruje się na kolację. Zamawia, po czym pałaszuje. Albinos siedzący dalej od niego pożera w całości tony jedzenia. Szatyn jest ciekawy gdzie to się wszystko mieści, ale cóż... nie jego sprawa. Zwraca brudy i zazwyczaj wraca do pokoju.

Jeśli komuś wydaje się, że właściwie nic się nie zmieniło to się bardzo myli.

Chłopak musnął jego usta. Przymknął oczy i zjechał niżej na szyje. Obdarował ją pocałunkami, które przeniósł następnie na obojczyk. Przygryzł w tym miejscu jego skórę.

Białowłosy mruknął przeczesując jego gęste, ciemne niczym smoła włosy.

Zauważył jak bladość ustępuje miejsca czerwieni. Uśmiechnął się czując dotyk na swojej głowie. Podniósł wzrok wprost na twarz Allena. Polizał miejsce, w którym aktualnie znajdowały się jego wargi. Językiem przejechał niżej na...

Ekhem, na tym kończymy opis jak wygląda zwyczajny dzień Kandy po spotkaniu Allena Walkera!

* * *

One-shot napisany pod wpływem weny. Dziękuję za przeczytanie :3.


End file.
